The book of the moon
by Deathgoddess1352
Summary: This is about two wolfs and a moon goddess to choose the fate of the world (yes like wolfs rain but a little diffrent)
1. Chapter 1

The book of the Moon

Honey, I will tell you of a story that could change the world for ever. One day a Terrible Fate will fall upon the earth when the moon turns five different colors, and stay on a full moon every night. The colors that come first is Yellow. Orange, purple, Green, then finally a bloody red signifying the end of the earth and everything on it. But only one could save all of us, and that's the goddess of the moon and a wolf. She always chooses the wolf that will help save the world.

Mommy do you thing I could be the wolf?

Of course honey you would be a wonderful wolf to pick.

The mother wolf was out late at night when she got shot.

Chapter 1: a story about the wolfs

A wolf stood there on that hill gazing at the full moon as it passed over-head. A young lady came past such a creature. A wolf is hard to come by now a days. Ever since a war between wolf and man happened. The men say it is the wolves how started it all. Saying the wolves were the problem. They were the ones that spilled the blood of humans. When all along it was the humans who blamed the wolves for something the humans did to themselves. I guess it is natural for humans to blame others for there own actions. But I'm not here to tell you the human's side of the story, because the humans told the lie, and the wolves are the ones who tell the truth, because I was there. I am here to tell the story of the wolves, and how they came to be blamed for human actions. Here is the wolves' story.

During a calm, peaceful time a wolf stood there, over a dead human body. With blood all over its face, but it was hungry and it found the dead body, and started to eat. Then humans came in, and saw what the wolf had done. They grabbed their guns, and chased after it. The wolf ran as fast as it could but it didn't survived. The humans are so eager to kill. That they don't stop to think that a human could have done it. If something is there to blame, then it is the one who committed the crime. Humans have been after wolves ever since they came down from the mountains. A little while later a pack of wolves heard what happened to a wolf. They where angered by this, but they decided to let it go. The next couple of days passed with the something happening. The people were outraged. So, they decided to go up and kill all of the wolves for what they have done to the people. After 5 wolves death, the wolves started to strike back ageist the humans.

Every battle was as bloody and gory as the next. The humans started to grow stronger everyday. The wolves grew in number everyday. As time passed the wolves put off the war, by hiding among the humans in their human form. Getting close to them, getting ready to strike. The wolves bathed in the full moon's light to get stronger. When the time came for the wolves to attack. They attacked in there human forms to surprise the humans. The humans where shocked by this outcome, and how the wolfs could trick them in to thinking the where human. This was the first battle of the Moon's War. The battle of the fallen was the first battle ever on this planet we call earth. This battle raged on for 5 days. With each side equal. The blood spilled on the sacred ground of The Gods. The God of the moon watched in amusement. The wolves raged on, even as they grew tired. The humans kept going and one by one the wolves fell. But the wolves kept going. Even though the wolves where out numbered.

A loud clash of teeth against metal echoed throughout the night. A storm rolled in with thunder and lighting clashing in the sky. The wet, cold rain drowning them all. As they sank in the muddy waters of hell they kept going. The loud noises woke the gods to anger. The war was brutal as the wolves and humans got more vicious. With fire burning in the eyes of the wolves with deep hatred against the humans. The moon hid behind the clouds of hate. Turning a bloody red from the hatred between the two sides. The tears fell from the skies, because of their sorrow from watching this battle of hatred, and anger. The memories of the wolves died in the beginning.

As the battle raged on a lonely wolf with long raven black hair, with a beautiful face wandered the town in her human form came across a man with short, blonde hair. He was Tall and very handsome. They stared at each other for a short while. The man walked past her as he whispered in her ear, "My name is Myosho." She blushed rapidly as he walked on. She yelled back at him and said, "My name is Meoska." He looked back, and smiled at her, then turned back around and walked in to the mist of the rain.

She walked on and came across a note she found in the road addressed to her. She looked at it and picked it up. She opened it slowly and read

Been a long road to follow to find you

Will I ever see you again tomorrow or will the memories fade.

I sing a song to the silent moon.

My legs are aching.

I can feel the gravity of the earth as it moves.

Can you forgive me?

As the rain falls like my tears I feel lonely.

I live in the shadows of you mind.

I will kill you for what you have done to me.

She pondered about the note for a little. She stuck it in her pocket as she walked away from the place. A cold wind blew as she walked through the town with no people.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: The End of a Meaningless Battle

As Meoska walked toward the battle she heard a voice echoing through the street. Repeating "death to all" over and over. She kept looking over her shoulder to see who was there. No one was there. She kept walking as she finally arrived at the battlefield. It was filled with blood and mud. The battle still raged on still on the sacred grounds. She spotted someone she knew in the distance. It's her brother fighting a human. He swung around to the right as he struck the human's hand with a powerful blow, knocking the gun out of the human's hand. The human quickly pulled out a dagger, and swung his hand scrapping her brother's cheek. The blood trickled down his face. Her face turned a pale white. Her brother moved to the left then the right. He took the opportunity and bit the humans left leg. The human fell to his knees. Then as her brother went for the final blow the human struck him in the chest. The blood splattered over a statue of god with his arms open. Then the human got struck in the back of the head by a spear. They heard the crushing of the bones as the blood splattered on the ground. Meoska ran over to where her brother lay sleeping in an eternal sleep. She picked his head up and set it on her lap. She stared unconciously at her brother's face, and stared to cry uncontrollably. After the battle was over she looked up to the statue of god with his arms opened. She whispered to it and said, "Please god take good care of my dear brother in heaven. All I want is for him to be happy." Then she buried him under the statue and prayed for his ascendance to heaven and said, "Even us wolves believe in god. I hope to see you again brother."

She slowly got up and prayed once more. As she walked away looking back on what happened. She swore that the humans would pay for their mistake what ever it took. Her eyes glowed with a fiery hatred. As she walked away from the sacred battleground she looked back at all the wolves how lost their lives for the sake of peace. "I don't think I could ever forgive the humans for what they have done to my clan." She said as she went back in to the town with no people. She went down a deep, dark passage. She walked down that passage with a tear in her eye. She remembered how her brother use to tell her that tears are really stars. And that tears sparkle in the moon light. She smiled a claming smile. With a deep breath she walked on more. She hared nothing but the sounds of wolfs howling at the full moon.

Thump, thump, thump she hared with a steady beat. It sounded like a heart beat. She saw nothing in the passage. When she felt a cold breeze on her back. She quickly turned around, and saw nothing. A whisper from the breeze came to her ear and whispered "You may have locked me away so you don't get hurt again, but I will get out, and come straight to your heart to kill you." She gave a hollow stare and ran as fast as she could never looking back. When she finally got out she could see a hollow figure standing straight a head of her. It had a smirk on its face, but she could not see if it was a girl or boy as it slowly disappeared in to the dark, hollow night.

She looked with a face of non amassment and also a scared look at the same time. She just stud there as she wanted to cry but couldn't. She kept thinking of a song thou, one that her brother sung to her every night. "Let me rest on your shoulder. As I fight to sing a song to the graceful moon. A long time to see you, sister. A song to repent for the evil souls lost in the dark. All ways wandering stray." As she sung softly. She looked at the full moon and wondered why the moon has been full for the passed two days. The first day it was yellow, then orange. She wandered if it meant something. Then she started to remember that her Mother told her that when the world will came to an end. When the moon changes it color five times and the last color would be a blood red. And everything will be destroyed in this tragic fate, but only the moon goddess could save them. A goddess so powerful that she could save the world. A goddess that would also be useless if she didn't have a wolf by her side. Meoska walked through the battle field. Through the dead human body's, that they didn't bother with. They lie there with the blood running down the body, and there faces tore to shreds by the wolves' claws. The clouded sky above, with patches of light shining through. As she finely sees the end of the battle field she sees the man the she meant in the town. Myosho says "so we meet again. Isn't the Fortunate.smiles" "Ya I guess it is." Meoska said. "Hay, do you want to come with me? In to that forest." "Sure Meoska. I need to get away from this battle field."

The forest was quiet, and peaceful. The night fell quickly. And the moon and stars shinned with a beautiful glow. As the one wolf, and human fell into a slumber. A Woman appeared in front of the sleeping bodies. The woman was a pale white, with her hair long, and a shinning blonde. She had a white long white dress on, with sheer sleeves on the dress. She glowed like the moon, and sung a song of the moon. With her heavenly voice silently went through the forest. The two slowly opened there eyes. To see a maiden stand in front of them. Meoska's eye opened even Wider. "The-the moon goddess." Meoska whispered to herself. The maiden fell to her knees, then fell to the ground. Myosho Said "The moon goddess. Has she chosen me to be at her side?" "What! You are not a wolf. How can she choose a human?" Meoska yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: She's back

Meoska didn't realize that he was a wolf. She was too blind to see.

She quickly grows mad, and filled up with hatred. Myosho ran and picked up the lovely maiden in his arms. Meoska just fell to the ground and, looked like she was going to cry. The tears built up upon her eyes. "How could you betrayal." She whispered. The maiden slowly opened her eyes to find Meoska on the ground getting ready to cry. Her eyes open quickly and pushed her way out of Myosho's arms. "My little wolf was is wrong? Why are you crying?" The maiden said in a soft voice. "Moon goddess; please pick me as your savior." Meoska said loudly to her and the tears trickled down her face. " Tell me what the wolf's know, Who are the tears of ages, Wolf of mine don't cry, For I am here, For the world on your back will crack." Said the maiden. As the Maiden go up and, looked up at the full moon.

"The moon is now purple. I must find the wolf of my destiny. And I believe that wolf would be you Meoska. You must get me to the sacred Temple of Luna." Asked the maiden. Myosho Quickly want off on why he was no picked. He stormed of to the Temple of Luna with out letting any one know. Meoska We need the lunar staff thou. The maiden looked up at the south and said "It is to be up from the Temple of Luna. It is in the grounds of wolves." "The grounds of wolves? Where is it? I have been all over there and I have never seen it before." "Because it can not be seen by wolves or humans. It is made for me only."

Many battles went on after that night. As the two women went one the man went to the temple of Luna. The moon goddess said "Stop we are here. The sacred grounds of wolves. This is where wolves go to die." Meoska looked around the grounds of ruins. When she walked over to a piece of rock with writing on it. "What the hell dose this say? It looks like no sense." Meoska looked in amazement. "It is the writing of the ancient people."

As the goddess says the words out loud a door opens to reveals the luner staff. All the sudden Meoska feels like some one is tarring her heart out. She falls to the ground and, screams out as loud as she can in pain. The goddess yells and tries to help he but Meoska goes in to a deep sleep. Meoska finds herself surrounded in darkness. "HELLO! IS ANY ONE HERE?" Meoska yells through the darkness. A deep voice comes through the darkness to her "Hello." A figure slowly moves out of the darkness holding a heart. But just not any heart, Meoska's Heart. The figure was a woman tall, and thin. She looked almost like Meoska. Meoska was shocked. The women said "Your heart is mine. You locked me up and never let me out. So now I will kill you like I promised to myself." She started to squeeze Meoska's heart. Meoska fell to the ground holding on to her chest. "Who are you?" Meoska said in pain. "I am you Meoska, I am the very thing you castaway when you where still little. After your mom died." The women said evilly. Meoska's eye's opened wide and she said "Then you must be…" Meoska didn't get to finish before she fainted from the pain.

"Meoska, Meoska are you ok?" The goddess said in get hast. Slowly Meoska opened her eyes. Then she jumped to sit up. She had a horrified look on her face. She started to shiver and speak quietly "She's back. I know it the voices in my head and in the ally. Haiku's back." The goddess replied "Haiku! She's the goddess of death! How do you know her?" Meoska said "She came to me in my dream and befriended me. She was nice at first, and then she started to do terrible things to people. She killed my mom so I cast her away. Now she's back to kill me." The goddess replied "I can not do any thing about this. You are doom to death now." "DOOM TO DEATH! What!" Meoska yelled. After Meoska found that out she slowly comes to realize that if the was her fate, then she must save the world before she goes. Meoska slowly got up and started to walk. She was hunched over, and holding her chest in pain. The moon goddess quickly gets up and run to help her with the luner staff in hand they walked to the temple of Luna. At the Temple of Luna another battle is starting.


End file.
